


The eater of Chakra

by KirakuHigomaru



Series: Naruto [1]
Category: Naruto
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-03
Updated: 2018-10-03
Packaged: 2019-07-24 17:32:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,873
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16179869
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KirakuHigomaru/pseuds/KirakuHigomaru
Summary: Pain sends the zombi combo to retrieve a new recruit, a young Kunoichi with the ability to "eat" chakra. (





	The eater of Chakra

**Author's Note:**

> (this is planned to be a mini-series, but as long as I have the muse and time to do it then I will continue it)

(At the moment I've labeled this as a mini-series, I may try and make into something longer, it just depends)

The sound of multiple footstep resonated in the forest, just outside a small village near the land of water. A female was running from something or someone. With haste she jumped into the trees hearing what had to be the sound of wind passing threw metal. Looking down from where she once stood a red triple bladed scythe flew by.

"Really now." she said with bitter annoyance.

Looking up suddenly she saw black threads that had created a net to capture her, heading straight for it she heard a voice.

"Hah, good luck dodging that in mid air." a male voice spoke

"Luck indeed." she said

Inches from the net she looked up, her eyes glowed, she shot off in a quick burst parallel to the the net as if something had just pulled her from the side. The male that had witness clicked his tongue wondering how she had done that, and so fast. Landing on a branch briefly she let out a tired sigh sitting down on the limb she decided to rest for abit, knowing that not even "abit" was an option.

"Seriously how long have you guys been hounding me?" she asked 

"I dunno, but you're being a real pain in my ass." a male replied. 

"That makes two of us." she said

Jumping out of the tree and landing on the ground gracefully, her eyes met with two standing figures, both were dawning black cloaks with red clouds. The moon that was hiding behind the clouds at the time started to clear. Moon light began to shine on the female. Mid back length blue hair glowed in the moon, as did her purple eyes. She wore a short length kimono; burgundy with the sleeves torn off, black and red tattoo markings trailed from her shoulders down to her wrist, the back of her Kimono was torn, as if it had been ripped as her back was exposed covered in solid black markings.

"I guess I could take some time to learn your names though before we start up again." she said

The two that "cornered" her were none other than the Akatsuki's own Zombi Combo. Hidan with his slick back silver hair with purple eyes, and Kakuzu with his black hair and blood shot red eyes with green hues. Kakuzu was already preparing himself for another attack his arms started to tear as string emerged from the gaps. Much like Hidan he was annoyed with this game of tag. The only reason they were after her was because of Pain, their leader. Pain informed Kakuzu that there were several large bounties in the same direction which wasn't a lie, he had made big bucks already with just the first few days they were there, before they had went after her. Preparing to throw his scythe Hidan reared backed his arm, as he grinned at the young kunoichi.

"Don't act like you're better than us, or I'll get mad." He warned her

Tilting her head in mild confusion Hidan released his scythe, flying towards her with great speed. Kakuzu stood by letting his trigger happy partner do as he pleased his arm sewing itself up. Raising her hand up his scythe clashed with an object before even hitting her. Flickering like static a weapon appeared in her grasp. A long Naginata with two large spiked at the base of its blade. His scythe caught in-between the blade and spikes.

"I'm not acting, though in my defense you openly introduced yourself as the weakest member. That would imply that anyone is better than you." she said

"You bitch!" Hidan snapped in a rage.

Pulling the cable to his scythe the two weapons struggled to break from one another, barely even budging the female held her ground keeping her Naginata locked with his scythe. Snarling Hidan charged forward pulling his retractable spear from his cloak.

"I have better things to use this spear on, so consider yourself special!" he claimed

The cable receded in length as he closed in. Watching him carefully she reached up for one of the spikes on her Naginata. In a last minute motion she pulled the spike out from it's on socket. She idly stepped to the side and once Hidan's spear was passed her she stabbed his wrist with her weapon, driving the point into the harden bark of the tree. Acting fast she released his scythe and moved away from the mad man, making sure she was also a safe distance away from his partner. Hidan searing mad grinded his teeth. The pain from the spike burned as his blood started to seep through the incision and onto the ground.

"Bitch!" he screamed out

He pulled his arm back as the spike slide through his wrist til it was free. He glared at her with the intent to kill. While she was more impressed with his wasn't an everyday thing to see someone slide their impaled appendages through a metal spike.

"I think this has gone on long enough." Kakuzu said

"You think?" she replied.

"The leader of group wishes to recruit you, why he hasn't told us, but you'll just make it harder the more you fight with us."

"Oh and I bet it was so easy for you to say yes too, huh?"

"You guys have been tracking me down for what, 10 days? And the first day you let this sociopath hurdle his little red sickle at me, excuse me if I'm finding hard to believe if I'm making things harder by fighting back. I don't have the slightest clue what your leader want, nor am I interested." she retaliated.

With her attention on Kakuzu Hidan took the time to strike, already drawing his sacrificial emblem on the ground from his blood he threw his scythe once more, intentionally missing but the tip of the first blade did manage in cutting her cheek. Her eyes back to Hidan as he started to laughing maniacally his shoulder shaking in excitement. His scythe returned to him as he brought the small portion of blood to his mouth.

"Finally, FINALLY I CAN END THIS MISSION. LORD JASHIN, PLEASE WITNESS AS I GIVE YOU THIS SINFUL SOUL." He preached.

The Kunoichi glanced at Kakuzu who hadn't remove his glance from her.

"Tell your friend that isn't a smart idea." she said

"I am not his babysitter." Kakuzu said.

Hidan licked the tiny speckle of blood from his scythe. Taking the form of his Grim Reaper self he drew out his spear once again. Suddenly the female felt a chill down her spine at the sight but was then soon enveloped in a purple aura. She watched as the crazed akatsuki member stabbed himself in the leg. The wound from Hidan transferred to the female, falling to one knee.

"Hidan, you can't kill her." Kakuzu protested.

"Shut up! This Bitch has been nothing but a pain in the ass. I don't care what your leader says! Lord Jashin will be the one to have her!"

Pulling the spear out from his leg he raised his arm to his chest. bearing down at the girl the aura hadn't once diminished from his attack. His partner found it weird as the girl showed no fear and stared at Hidan's self-mutilation, infact looking closely he noticed her lips were moving.

"3...2...1"

Inches away from impaling his chest Hidan's body started to burn. His blood seem to be boiling. Stuck with his mouth agape his reaper form reversed and soon he was in the same purple aura as the female. The aura wavered and spiraled and shot from Hidan to her. Instantly her wound healed. Bringing herself to her feet she walked over to Hidan. Writhing in pain, from what could only be something internally happening to him she watched him as he suffered. Havin been followed for 10 days she already knew he couldn't die, but he could still feel pain when it hit. Perhaps it was his first time feeling all the pain from the inside spreading out then the other way around. Unable to tell from his mask Kakuzu finally showed some interest as to why Pain wanted to recruit her. watching the aura of both slowly diminished Hidan was left in a weaken state. His body felt numb and it felt like every nerve in his body was crawling.

"I told you it wasn't a good Idea." she said in a stern voice

Looking back at Kakuzu he kept his ground, not moving nor attacking the female. Hidan fought with his body to turn over coughing up blood by gallon

"Sucks right? I bet you've never had something like this happen to you before?"

"B-bitch." he muttered weakly

"you see you keep calling me that, even though I tried to stop you." she said

"No matter, just so you can be right about something I'll show you how much of bitch i can be." she said in an arrogant tone.

Walking over to Kakuzu she reached out and tapped his shoulder. Confused by her action he could only stare at her. Not knowing where she was going she walked in the direction that they had originally pursued her from.

"Pick your friend up, he won't be able to do much for a few hours and then once he's better we can go back to the base you want to take me to."

Raising his brow slightly to the girl, his arm detached grabbing Hidan by the collar of his cloak, dragging him along the ground. He grumbled and cussed as he was dragged across the grass, but couldn't muster the strength to shout out his anger. The burning sensation he had felt was lingering but the pain had decreased. Still unsure what had happened his only thought was killing the girl.

"Just like that? you are willing to cooperate?" Kakuzu asked with suspicion.

"Wouldn't you guys just chase me if I started to run again? I've been running for over a week, I can't enjoy anything knowing you and your loudmouth friend are following me" she said

"Besides, your friend's Chakra is really good, I would hate to miss out on what other kinds you have back at the base." she said.

"his chakra?..."

"Did your boss only show a picture of me or did he tell you about me?" she asked

With Hidan still cussing and rambling in the back Kakuzu couldn't bring himself to concentrate fully on what all Pain had shown him during the meeting, not that it would've done much good. With all the racket between Hidan, Deidara, and Tobi, the only time Kakuzu got them to shut up was during the talk of the bounty. Aside from that he didn't pay much attention any ways, that was his own fault.

"That's fine, the fact he had enough info to track me down is impressive enough. Well then, I guess with Full title and all; I am Seku Chie, Chakura no tabemono (the eater of chakra)."  
(If the name is inaccurate, please let me know so I can fix it)


End file.
